


المكتوب :That What is Written

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Based on Chinese Drama, F/M, Fate & Destiny, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Robert orders Maria to sleep with Altair after he saves her from two thugs at the bar.Maria is now head of her department and expecting her first child with a man she'll never see again. What does fate have planned for this unfortunate Sticky note girl?Modern-day AU AltMarBased off of my favorite Taiwanese drama, "Fated to Love you."





	المكتوب :That What is Written

_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: France_  
_November 1, 2008_

"Copy these for me and have them on my desk by noon." He peels the yellow note off the pad, sticking it to the front of her tunic. She rolls her eyes, mocking him quietly as he leaves. She sticks the note to her growing list of to-do's remembering the words of her late father, "A yes will eventually lead to a six-figure income." She sighs, shutting her binder. _Better get started, don't want Nancy to miss her lunch again._

\--  
_Altair Ibn La'Ahad_  
_Akhua International: Syria_  
_November 1, 2008_

"Everything is ready novice." Altair rolls his eyes, packing the rest of his suitcase.

"Must you still call me that?"

Malik hands Altair a velvet box. He opens it, inspecting the contents. This weekend was going to be perfect. He'd finally propose to his dearest and maybe he'd even win her a painting from the auction. "I'll call you mentor when you deserve it. Now go on. The pilot won't wait forever."

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: France_  
_November 1, 2008_

Of course the copier had been full. Of course she picked the wrong lunch. And of course she was late for her meeting! Maria hurries down the hallway for the third time that day. _Nancy hates beans! I should have known that_. Maria rounds the corner not expecting the large man on the other side. She falls to the ground, sack lunch flying from her hands and papers blown like confetti in the air.

The CEO looks at her with such disdain she knows she'll be losing her quarterly bonus. Maria apologizes profusely for her lack of awareness and hurries to gather her freshly copied papers. To her surprise the man apologizes to _her_. He bends down to retrieve Nancy's lunch. "Je suis désolé mon amour, your lunch seems to be ruined. Let me treat you instead."

Maria's grey eyes light up, perhaps her luck is beginning to change. His large hand extends in front of her and she slowly, cautiously takes it. In near slow motion she is pulled to his chest. He wraps his arms around her and she can't keep the blush from her face. She stutters, "I'm sorry, Mr. De Sable, I've an important meeting and I'm already late."

Robert's mouth quirks into a smirk and he drags her away. "No worries, they can wait." Mary nods watching Nancy's cubical grow further and further away. She sighs, the office gossip was about to get a whole lot juicier.  "And call me Robert."

\--  
_Altair Ibn La'Ahad_  
_Akhua International: Syria_  
_November 1, 2008_

Altair checks his watch again, Adha should have been here by now. He paces back and forth in front of his private jet. _I'm going to propose, she has to show up!_ His pocket begins to chirp and her nearly rips the cloth retrieving his phone. "Hello?!" He shouts a little too animatedly.

"Altair?"

His heart drops, "Adha? Where are you Habiti?"

There's a pause and then she sighs, "I'm not coming Altair."

His throat constricts tightly and he barely croaks, "Why not?"

Another pause, "You know our government will  arrest us if they learn we were in Jerusalem."

Altair slumps down onto the jet steps, "But I must go on business-"

She cuts him off with a click of her tongue, "You may go but I will not chance it! I'm sorry Altair but Baba has already threatened to tell the authorities."

Altair's brows furrow, "I will give you exactly one hour, if you are not here by then we are done."

She pauses again, "Goodbye Altair." The line goes silent.

"Adha? ADHA? Damn it!" He slams his phone shut and boards the plane.

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: France_  
_November 1, 2008_

"Have you ever wanted to travel the world?"

Maria chews her food carefully. Their lunch has turned more into an interview than a date. She thinks carefully, wondering what exactly Robert had planned for her. "It would be fun but I'm afraid I'd never be able to afford it. I barely had enough to move to France."

Robert takes a sip of his bourbon with a smile. Maria makes a face staring down at her untouched appletini. She's never been much of a drinker but he insisted she order _something_. She takes a sip only to grimace and push it away.

Robert's brows furrow but only for a moment. He smiles again, pushing the drink back towards her, "What if I told you that I want to to travel with you?"

Maria grins, opening a sweet-n-low and pouring the contents into her drink. "Well that would be just lovely."

"Then it's settled," he raises his glass for a toast, "get your bags packed, we'll be leaving at the top of the hour."

Maria hesitates, did she hear him wrong? Why would he take _her_ on a business trip? Surely he could use someone with better qualifications. She doesn't even know why she's going. But he is the CEO, whatever he says goes. She could only see failure in her future if she fails to cooperate.

Their glasses clink together and she drinks in a toast not sure what to. He downs his in one large gulp and calls the waitress over, "Another round, please."

\--  
_Altair Ibn La'Ahad_  
_Akhua International: Acre_  
_November 1, 2008_

Altair's phone snaps shut after checking for yet another text from his beloved. "Damn it, you were supposed to be my wife!"

He hangs his head in his hands, five years he spent with her. He couldn't imagine starting over with another woman. He's closer to thirty than twenty, he should be married with a child on the way!

He orders a drink from the bartender wishing for _something_ to take his mind off her.

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: Acre_  
_November 1, 2008_

Maria felt dizzy. Robert kept handing her drinks all night. Had she mentioned she wasn't much of a drinker? She was happy she was off the plane but land wasn't any smoother. Every step she took was shaky and unsteady. She clung to Robert with nearly every step and it was embarrassing, "We are here amore, Why don't you sit at the bar while I check us in?"

Maria nods, pulling on her skirt in an attempt to lengthen it. Robert insisted that she wear the short one because 'it'd be hot'. Her mother's voice from high school rings in her head, _"Raise your hands and touch your toes. If anything shows, go change your clothes."_

She pulls herself onto the higher than usual stool, happy just to rest her head against the bartop. Being inebriated was not something she enjoyed, especially with the little amount she was wearing. The bartender hands her a cocktail and she almost wants to cry. "I didn't order a drink."

The bartender shakes his head pointing at two dirty old men at the end of the bar. One smiles, he's missing most of his teeth, she looks back at the bartender. "I know you didn't, they did though." She sighs, accepting the drink just to be polite. It was in no way an invitation.

An arm wraps around he shoulders and she nearly chokes on the fruity concoction. "Hey cutie, how about we go back to our room and have a little fun?" The man pulls her tighter while she clears her airways of alcohol.

Finally able to speak she croaks, "Excuse me?"

The other man, well she could smell his body odor from across the bar. When he leans in, his breath is just as bad, "You're looking sexy in those clothes. I'm just wondering what you'd look like out of them."

Maria's eyes widen and she shrugs the man's arm from her shoulders. "No thank you, I'm not interested."

B.O. man's smile disappears and he tugs on her arm. "What do you mean no? That drink was expensive."

Maria digs through her purse, "I'm sorry, I have a bit of money on me, that should help."

The other man lifts her swiftly from the stool, "No need for money, we've other ways you can pay."

Maria looks around the bar, "Help!" No one is there but a young man too immersed in his phone. She shouts, but there's a sweaty palm over her mouth. The men begin pulling her away. If she wasn't drunk she'd have no problem taking them on!

Maria swings her legs wildly, knocking over her bar stool. Finally she gets the other patron's attention. She bites the man's hand and he rips it away, cursing the vile wench that bit him.

"Help me!" She shouts again and the patron leaps from his own stool. His fist connects with the other man's jaw sending him and Maria to the floor. The fight is over in seconds and she's being pulled into a stranger's arms for the third time that day.

Maria and the stranger were now face to face. Her hands resting on well defined pectorals hidden through cloth. She studies his face in the dim light. _He's very handsome up close like this_ , gold eyes flit around the room, no doubt looking for danger. She felt right in his arms, she _belongs_ in his arms. Those golden eyes look over her and she flushes.

She reaches up to touch the old scar on his lip and just like that she's back on the floor. "Thank you" She says, pulling herself back to her feet. The man brushes past her heading for the exit. "What's your name?" She asks, "Mine's Maria."

He stops and her heart skips a beat, she's _never_ felt a connection like this before. Perhaps it was because he saved her, perhaps he was her one. "Altair Ibn La'Ahad."

And like that he disappears, never to be heard from again.

\--  
_Altair Ibn La'Ahad_  
_Akhua International: Acre_  
_November 1, 2008_

How dare that woman touch him! He saved her but that doesn't give her the right to touch him! But those eyes... they're so _tantalizing_. He'd never seen that shade of grey before. No! Adha is the only woman for him. Then again, he told her they were through. He shakes the images of this woman from his head. He smirks, "That's better."

Altair switches the bedside lamp off. He drifts off to sleep and the image of a scantily dressed Maria pops into his head. Her shirt wet and nipples hard. He jolts from the bed, hard on clearly visible from under the sheets. He rubs his eyes, unable to relieve the images, "What sorcery is this?!"

He groans, gathering some clothes for a late-night shower. He releases in his palm and sighs. _Who is this woman?_

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: Acre_  
_November 1, 2008_

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad is here? Damn it! I'm not surprised." Robert's pacing was making Maria sick. She groans and he tosses a water bottle in her direction. "He saved you once, perhaps his nobility will be his downfall."

Maria sucks down her water in seconds, recapping the bottle when Robert eyes her. "I'm glad I brought you here with me. I've heard you do anything asked of you. Is that right?"

Maria sighs, she had a feeling this was the reason she was here.

She nods and he explains, "We are here to acquire an artifact, up for auction. A piece of Eden, it is called the Apple. I had a feeling he'd be here. Should he win the piece," Robert smirks, evil and malicious, "I want you to sleep with him."

\--  
_Acre Auction House_  
_November 2, 2008_

_"Welcome everyone, to the 2008 Holy Land Auction! We have many beautiful pieces for sale! The last item today is a special item titled, 'The Apple of Eden. Please have your cash ready!"_

Maria groans, the auctioneers voice too loud for her pounding head. Robert guides her to a seat near the back, in case her stomach decided to do a flip.

The auctioneer starts his speech over again as the room begins filling with ready bidders. She leans forward grinding her temples with her fists, "I'm never drinking again." Robert chuckles.

The chair on her right creaks, glancing up she turns red, it's the man from last night. A white cowl covers his face but there's no denying the scar on his lips. Robert growls, "Altair, I thought I'd heard your jet crashed last year."

Altair smirks, not even bothering a second glance to Robert, "It did, they found that the fuel line had been tampered with. Everyone was lucky to survive, it was unfortunate however. Malik lost his arm."

Robert rubs his chin, hiding his smirk, "Yes, how unfortunate."

Altair looks as though he's about to continue but it's time for the auction to begin.

"Our first piece today is The Last Supper, painted by an up and coming artist, Leonardo Da Vinci!" The crowd cheers and the artist comes up on stage with a bow. "All proceeds today are going to the Acre children's home, let's begin the bidding at 100!"

Robert raises his paddle, "I have 100 do I have 150?"

Altair raises his, "150 do I have 200?"

Another patron raises his, "200 do I have 300?"

Robert raises his, "300 do I have 400?"

Altair raises his, "400 do I have 500?"

Robert raises his and winks thinking he's won, the auctioneer continues, "500 do I have 600?"

Silence, "500 going once, going twice," Altair raises his paddle, announcing, "$1000" the crowd gasps and Maria's eyes widen, _Who has that much money to spend on a painting?_

"SOLD, to number 59!"

Robert bites his lip sending Altair a fierce glare. The next piece goes up and Altair's smirk has Maria shaking her head. He isn't ugly by any means, Maria has just never had a one night stand before. It has been such a long time, perhaps sleeping with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: Acre_  
_November 2, 2008_

It came to no surprise that Altair won the Apple. What surprised her however, was how a man who just spent 1.5 million dollars could afford to drink at the over priced bar in the hotel.

She knew that her efforts would be wasted. There's no way Altair would just hand the Apple over to her. She wasn't a pornstar by any means, she couldn't even say she was a good lay. When she brought her concerns up to Robert he simply said, "Distract him and steal it while he's sleeping."

Maria shook her head, she just wanted to make a good honest wage. How did she end up as some sort of prostitute?

She sits down next to him. The bartender brings him a fresh drink that he slides over without a word. She thanks him, wracking her mind for something to say.

He knocks back the rest of his glass and she decides to taste whatever it was he ordered. She nearly vomits the moment the liquid crosses her tongue, "What is that?!" She rips the lemon wedge off the glass, desperate to get the taste from her mouth.

"151, you're not supposed to sip it."

Maria pushes the drink back to him, "Why are you drinking so heavily?"

Altair picks up the glass, swirling the liquid in the cup, "You don't know me. Perhaps this is how much I drink."

Maria sighs, knowing this conversation will lead nowhere. She places a hand over his and their eyes finally connect, "Let's go back to your room, I'm sure I can keep you better company than alcohol."

Altair pulls his hand away and she deflates. She watches as her career slips through her fingers. He gulps the rest of his liquor down and stands up.

She hangs her head, pulling out her purse hoping she'd have enough to buy a train or at least a boat ride home. Robert was very clear about what would happen should she fail...

Maria jumps when Altair places his jacket around her shoulders. It sure wasn't something she expected. Her hopeful grey eyes look into prominent gold. He smiles, holding out his hand, "Shall we go?"

\--

Maria awoke to the warmth of another at her back. A man to be exact, her eyes burst open and she glances behind her. The events from the night before flashing fresh into her mind. She pulls his arm from around her waist.

As she gathers the rest of her clothing the orb glows in the corner. She glances over at Altair's sleeping form, no doubt he'll be asleep for another few hours. He did have a lot to drink after all...

She dresses, swapping the orb with the fake Robert had given her. Taking one last look at the sleeping Altair, she exits the room, never to see him again.

\--  
_Altair Ibn La'Ahad_  
_Akhua International: Acre_  
_November 3, 2008_

He woke, cold and alone. Reminding him immediately that Adha wasn't there. He regrets his one night stand with Maria.

He shouldn't have blamed Adha for staying. Syrians aren't allowed in Jerusalem after all.

Altair gathers his things. It's time to go home, hopefully he can fix things between them. He decides that she never needs to find out about Maria. It's not like they'd ever meet again.

\--  
_Maria Thorpe_  
_Abstergo Industries: France_  
_January 1, 2009_

Robert was happy with Maria's success. She'd been promoted to head of her department and things were finally starting to look up for her.

That is until she caught a stomach bug she just couldn't get rid of. Maria emptied the contents of her stomach for the umpteenth time that day. This was just getting out of hand...

Something in the dispenser caught her eye. Something she wishes she didn't notice. "Oh shit..."

She digs through her purse for four quarters and turns the knob. She waits the allotted time on the box, perhaps even a bit longer because of her nerves and all.

She picks the stick up, _It's positive_. She's pregnant by a man she'll never lay eyes on again, _"Oh shit..."_


End file.
